


Unexpected

by Firenza



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions, sort of post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be here. He just wasn't. Why was Juno Steel in the Cerberus Province?





	Unexpected

Peter's current job had thrown him to back to Mars and all it's painful memories. He was just glad that it wasn't in Hyperion City. That would have been too much too bear. At least in the Cerberus Province there was no chance of him running into _him_. Peter winced as he remembered waking up alone, hoping that he had just left to use the bathroom or even to go gamble a little. Even though in his heart he knew that his detective had left. After waiting the entire day in the room, waiting for him to return, he miserably realized that Juno Steel had left him and wasn't coming back. 

He'd left Mars, heading to the Outer Rim for a job that went horribly for his standards. Sure he'd got it done, but it was sloppy and he could probably never return to Broko if he wanted to keep his life. The next months were filled with job after job, trying to bury the memory of Juno Steel. The way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he smiled. Peter shoved the memories to the deepest corners of his mind. But he couldn't escape them. They would flutter into his thoughts during stakeouts, or on trains, or when he saw someone missing an eye. The last one sent guilt spiraling through his body.

The Cerberus Province wasn't much, a large city torn apart by corruption and crime. He wasn't impressed by it in the least. He'd seen entire planets like this in the Outer Rim. The neon lights were too bright in his opinion, but the throngs of people made perfect for getaways. He was strolling down the street, killing time before he met his client, when he noticed two people that stuck out to him. Why, he didn't know, but he intended to find out. He slunk off to the side of the street and watched as the two did as well. They stopped in front of a coffee shop. The taller man, who was wearing a long, brown jacket, stood in front of the other, blocking Peter's view of him. He seemed to be giving him instructions. The taller man picked the other up and tossed him into a nearby dumpster before climbing in next to him. Odd behavior, sure, but it could also just be someone dumpster diving for their next meal. A few moments later, the man in the brown jacket climbed out and entered the coffee shop. As soon as he had exited, the shop exploded. He turned and spoke to whoever was in the dumpster again, then was gone. Whoever was in the dumpster didn't climb out, but now Peter's interest was piqued. He didn't need to meet his client until later, and their meeting place hadn't even been discussed yet. He waited for a few minutes and was just about to leave before noticing that the person in the dumpster was climbing out. He didn't get a good look at the face, but it still sent his heart into his throat. That couldn't be him. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in Hyperion City. Why was Juno Steel in the Cerberus Province?

Peter pushed the thought from his mind, telling himself that it couldn't have been Juno. He would never come here. Not even if someone offered him a million creds. He repeated that to himself like a mantra as he continued down the street. His comms buzzed. he pulled the device from his pocket and read the message that lit up the screen.  _Buddy’s Lighthouse. 7:00._ Lighthouse? He guessed they meant the only lighthouse in the city. He checked his watch, 3:25. He had a lot of time to kill.

He spent the next three hours at a secluded bar memorizing a map of the city. This was one of the more difficult ones, with winding paths that left off at dead ends and most streets without names. Nothing unexpected, he'd admit, but it was more than annoying. Once he'd committed it to memory, he went over his alias for this job. 

 _Kia Sinclair_  
Age: 43  
Born on Mercury; Grew up on Jupiter; Moved to Olympus Mons at 24  
Parents: dead, no living  _relatives_  
_Marital status: divorced_

Around 6:30, Peter decided it would be best to head to the lighthouse. It took him longer than expected to find it, and arrived more than ten minutes late. Hopefully his client wouldn't attack him for it. A bell chimed softly as he opened the door, only to find it wasn't the front door. He brushed his mistake off and stepped inside the establishment. It was fairly modern, with soft music playing in the background, although it was much too bright for his taste. He scanned the room, searching for his client. That's when he saw him again. There was no mistaking it this time. Perched at a booth near the entrance with his back towards Peter, was the man he'd tried so hard to forget in the past months. The thief swallowed and painful averted his gaze. He found his client sitting, thankfully, on the opposite side of the room. He introduced himself with practiced ease and the woman gave him his job. "There's a stronghold of weapons in the outskirts of the city. I'm looking for the Sirius 458. Get me that by the end of the week and I'll give you more creds than you could ever imagine." A common statement, most of the time he was lucky to even get 4,000. She left after briefing him about the job, and he almost wished she hadn't.

There was no use staying in the lighthouse for any longer than he needed to. So he slipped out and reentered the city. That night and the better part of the next day were spent observing the stronghold. It was relatively unguarded, which made his job all the easier. He would be able to get in and out, no problem. The day after that, he executed his plan. Just as he expected, went off without a hitch and he was able to retrieve the gun and escape. It was a sloppier job than normal because he was distracted. Not by a what, but a who. The memory of Juno in the lighthouse consumed him. He returned the gun to the client and as promised she paid well. Over 8,000 creds in fact.

The job didn’t take as long as he had expected it to, so he still had another few days to kill before he was booked for a shuttle to Pluto. He decided to spend that time searching for the reason that Juno was in Cerberus. His leads led him back to Buddy’s lighthouse. At midday, it wasn’t near as full as it was when he was there before. When he enters, only a few patrons sat inside. Two woman stood behind the counter, one he assumed was Buddy. He approached the counter and looked at them, “Excuse me, miss, but I’m looking for a friend of mine. I was wondering if you could help me?”

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s in it for me?”

The other woman gasps, “Vespa, darling, don’t be rude. What can I help you with, sir?”

Peter smiles gratefully, “I’m looking for an old friend of mine. I happened to notice him here the other night and wanted to catch up, but I had to leave before I could say hello.”

The woman flicks her firey ponytail, “I’m quite aquatinted with most of the patrons here. Who are you looking for?”

”His name is Juno Steel.” The woman, he assumes is Buddy, looks him up and down. 

“You don’t intend to harm him do you?” She glares.

The very thought stabs into his heart. He would never dream of hurting Juno, even if he shattered his heart, “Of course not! He’s a friend. I would never dream of it!”

Buddy smiles slightly at his small outburst, seemingly satisfied with his answer, “He left with my associate for a personal trip a few hours ago. If everything goes to plan he should be back by evening. You’re welcome to stay here if you like, but I will make you buy something.”

Peter agreed, ordered a sandwich and tea, and set himself up in a back corner of the room. He rehearsed anything and everything he could say to him when he saw him. It feels like days pass, but around 4:00 the door chimes open. He hears Buddy speak to someone with a rather deep voice. Peter doesn’t bother looking, it’s not the person he’s looking for. Then he hears it. The voice he’d been longing to hear for months. 

“How was it? Did you complete your task?” Buddy inquires.

”Yeah. Yeah I did.” Juno’s voice filters into his ears. It’s just a beautiful and melodic as he remembered.

”Good, good. Oh yes, Juno I think there is some one over there waiting for you. He said he was an old friend.” Peter can only assume that she’s pointing at him. 

“Did you get the person’s name?” Juno sounds slightly worried. 

Buddy thinks for a moment, “No, no I didn’t. Maybe I should have. Oh well, he’s been here for a while. You shouldn’t keep him waiting for much longer.”

Even with his back to them, Peter can imagine the look on Juno’s face, scrunched up in confusion. As the sound of footsteps grew louder towards his table, he started having second thoughts. What if Juno didn’t want to see him? What if he left because he actually hated him? The chair scraped out from its place, and Juno sat down. Peter raised his head and smiled, “Hello, detective.” 

Juno just stared for a long, long moment, giving Peter time to analyze him. His left eye was still gone, but his face had a few new scars. His chocolate gaze was as warm as ever, “Wh-what are you doing here, Nureyev?” He made sure to keep his voice low so no one else heard the thief's true name.

”I could as you the same thing, Juno.” Peter leaned back in the chair.

”No. I-I mean on Mars. I though you said you wouldn’t come back.” 

Peter sighed, “Just a job. What are you doing in the Cerberus Province? I thought you loved Hyperion so much.” 

Juno winces, knowing exactly what he’s referring to, “Nureyev... I-I... I’m sorry. About leaving that night. It was the stupidest thing I could have done. I should have at least waited until you woke up so we could say goodbye.”

He smiles softly, “That’s all I’ve wanted to head you say...”

Juno chuckles nervously, “I guess I have a bit of explaining to do then.” He tells Peter about what happened after that night. From the cat-napping, to Ramses O’Flaherty, to Polaris Park, to Pilot Pereyra and the Piranha, to the Free Dome and wandering the Martian desert for a few hours and finally being picked up by Buddy’s associate. He skips over whatever was doing for Buddy, and goes straight to removing the Theia Spectrum. He also doesn’t say what happened during the hallucinations, but there’s a sense of peace as he does.

Peter just listens. Occasionally nodding or asking a short question. It takes the better part of a half-hour for him to finish his story. By the end, he seems exhausted and he doesn’t blame him. “What are you going to do now?” Peter asks.

The detective frowns, deep in thought, “I need to make Ramses pay for what he’s done, and I can’t let him continue as mayor. Who knows what he’ll do.” He smiles sheepishly at Peter, “I have a question for you.”

”Ask away, detective.” 

“It’s kinda more of a request, but... Will you help me on this? I have a few things that I want to do, but I can’t do them alone and-“

”Of course.” Peter cuts him off.

He stares in shock, “Re-really?”

”Yes.” Peter takes Juno’s hand from across the table, “I would do anything for you, Juno.” The detective stands up and crosses to his side of the table. Peter doesn’t get to ask what he’s doing before he’s being pulled to his feet, and into Juno’s warm embrace. 

“I’ve missed you, Peter.” He whispers. 

Peter rests his head ontop of his, “I missed you too, darling.”


End file.
